utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Purikuma
Purikuma (プリクマー) is an known for his somewhat deep, energetic and strong voice with plenty of vibrato, although he can also sing in softer, mellower tones, as seen in his "Cantarella" duet with Yamai and his cover of "Yowamushi Montblanc" . He also often sings in a higher pitch level despite his low voice. He likes to fill instrumental parts with ad-libbed interjections, such as the shout outs in his "Nibyokan" cover and his chants in his "Kamisama Nejimaki" . He sometimes also adds clapping, as seen in his "Poker Face" cover. To a certain extent, he has been shown to be able to rap, as seen at the end of his "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" . He also occasionally likes to imitate Ronald McDonald like in his parody of "Miku Miku no Shite Ageru" or in his "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" . Occasionally, Purikuma also arranges his own instrumentals such as in his cover of "NO, Thank You!" or his parody of "Guren no Yumiya", "Shingeki no Kyokuma" . He has been active since 2007 and has collaborated with many famous utaite, including Piko, Pokota and Yamai. Purikuma is also a mixer. Some of his more famous collaborations in which he mixed and sang include "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- and "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" with amu, Wotamin, 96Neko, Nobunaga, Cocolu and Pokota. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on May 09, 2010) # Utaite Collection (・8・) (Released on Feburary 20, 2015) Collaboration Units # POK-KUMA with Pokota List of Covered Songs (2007.09.27) # "Metal Okkusenman" (2007.09.28) # "Melt" -Male key ver.- (2008.02.21) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has no Form) (2008.03.03) # "Tears in blue" (2008.03.07) # "Dear" -Male key ver.- (2008.04.01) # "Yuuhizaka" (Sunset Hill) -Arrange ver.- (2008.04.09) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.04.23) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love Is War) (2008.04.24) # "Gachimuchi No Kiwami de Konayuki" feat. Purikuma and Aniki (2008.05.02) # "God Knows" (2008.05.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.27) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) -Band Arrange ver.- (2008.06.01) # "Gratitude" (2008.06.08) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" -Short ver. (2008.06.20) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" (2008.07.02) # "World Is Mine" (2008.07.19) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.07.20) # "Gocchani!" (2008.08.06) # "Liberate" (2008.08.26) # "Saihate" -Male ver.- (2008.08.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Saihate" -Female ver.- (2008.08.29) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year Solo) (2008.08.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Doukoku No Ame" (2008.09.07) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" -Band ver.- (2008.09.11) # "Transmit" (2008.09.18) # "(1 Year jubilee) Airman ga Taose Nai" (2008.09.27) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" (2008.11.04) # "shiningray" (2008.11.07) # "Gocchani!" (2008.11.11) # "Dear" -Reedited & Remastered ver.- (Chorus) (2008.11.20) # "Bird of Paradise" feat. Purikuma and Piko (2008.12.08) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" (2008.12.18) # "Hajimete no Koi Ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2008.12.20) # "Kare No Uta & Haro Saizu" (2009.01.18) # "Roshin Yuukai Meltdown" (2009.03.09) # "Sakura no Ame" (2009.03.31) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.04.21) # "Don't Say Lazy" (2009.04.29) # "Analoguma No Uta" (The Song Of The Analog Bear) (2009.05.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2009.05.06) # "Color" (2009.05.10) # "Heavenly Blue" (2009.05.22) # "magnet" (2009.06.03) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.07) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.25) # "Just Be Friends" -Without Effect ver.- (2009.08.06) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.08.12) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.08.16) # "Never Forget" (2009.08.31) # "Cantarella" feat. Purikuma and Yamai (2009.09.17) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) -YuuyuP mix- (2009.09.24) # "Dear" -Another Story- (2009.10.05) # "Glare" (2009.10.14) # "Donald ni Shite Ageru ♪" (2009.10.23) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2009.10.27) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.12.05) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Purikuma, Piko and Pokota (2009.12.23) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2010.02.15) # "I" (2010.04.26) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (K-ON!! OP) (2010.05.18) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.06.16) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2010.07.16) # "NO, Thank You!" (K-ON!! ED) -Arrange ver.- (2010.07.30) # "NO, Thank You!" (K-ON!! ED) -Remix Arrange ver.- (2010.08.06) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.12) # "Ikune Ren" (2010.08.27) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (2010.09.08) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (2010.09.20) # "For My Soul" (2010.11.01) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.11) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Christmas Nankairanai" (I don't need Christmas) (2010.12.18) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.01) # "Symphony" (2011.02.18) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.03.18) # "Like @ Angel" (2011.04.29) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (2011.05.03) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Matryoshka" feat. Purikuma and Pokota (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Purikuma, Pokota, Beeeeige, Shinshakaijin, amu and recog (2011.08.12) (Deleted) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.21) # "LOVELESS×××" feat.Purikuma, Soraru and Nobunaga (2011.08.29) # "LOVELESS×××" -Remix- feat. Purikuma, Soraru and Nobunaga (2011.08.31) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.31) # "Hello,Worker" (2011.09.22) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.27) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple And Cinderella) (2011.10.04) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.11) # "PONPONPON" feat. Purikuma and Miyasako (2011.12.14) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.01.03) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Interval) (2012.01.21) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.03) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life-cheating Game) (2012.02.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Purikuma, Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu (2012.03.12) # "Toushika Records" (Investor Record) (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Purikuma and Pokota (2012.04.13) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.25) # "Arigatou" (Thank You) feat. Purikuma and Keisen (2012.04.30) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.10) # "Chou Nico Nico Douga" (2012.07.29) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.14) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Purikuma, MidoriInu. and un:c (2012.09.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Short ver.- (2012.10.31) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2013.03.04) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.04.10) # "Shingeki no Kyokuma" (Parody of "Guren no Yumiya") -Arrange ver.- (2013.08.15) # "Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou" (A Moment's Rain, The Final War) (2016.01.06) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.09) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Ito |kuma.png|Purikuma as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Purikuma small.png|Purikuma's Twitter avatar |Purikumatwitter.png|Picture of Purikuma taken from his Twitter}} Trivia External Links * Blog (inactive) * Blog * Twitter * mixi